Felicia Bandero
Felicia Bandero (née Duarte) is a retired Latin American professional wrestler. Felicia has held the IWF Undisputed and Tag Team Championships, as well as the Colosseum Regional Championship and others. She gained fame in the wrestling world in the federations Imperia Wrestling Corporation and The Colosseum, and has wrestled in the tag teams The Dynasty and The Florida Familia. Biography Felicia Duarte rare combination of high intelligence, high flying ability , martial arts and Lucha Libre background makes her one of the most unpredictable human beings to grace the Earth. She continues the Legacy of the Duarte name, her late great father Alex Duarte was one of the most respected Luchadors in Mexico until he died of a heart attack in May of 1992. Felicia was 16 at the time of her father's death living in Yeroca, Mexico learning Lucha Libre from her father(before his death)and his tag team partner Jose Ruggeri. She continue wrestling for the next few months, but never had the desire she once had with her fathers' passing. In November of 1993 she moved back to Miami, Florida with her mother and began home schooling. At the age of 19 Felicia enter college at South Florida University majoring in art & theatre drama. Once graduating in May of 1999, Felicia got a lucky break with her high risk wrestler skills and dramatic performances landing employment for Acting & Grundman Stunt Company! She did stunts and star in low budget/ international films such as Invincible Human(1999) ,Chase Pursuit(1999), Tha Streets(2000), Meltdown by Sunday(2001) and her new up coming film this December End The Sayne(2002) her first major motion picture produced by New Line Productions, which will be an action trilogy. In early July of 2002 Felicia wanted to take a break from doing films and wanted to get back to the real deal (wrestling). Her long time friend Lisa Jean Jones Lopez former IWF employee spoke to Imperia Corporation Franchise President Brandon Harwell about Duarte. Harwell thought about it for a few moments and decided if he was able to see her in action his decision would be rather simple. All Lopez had was tapes of Duarte in her late teens wrestling back in Florida and Mexico. Harwell said that would be fine just proof that she had above average wrestling ability! After 5 minutes of wrestling footage, Harwell was amazed! Calling her "The Hottest Free Agent in the World" a very huge statement for a woman who hadn't wrestle a non-sanctional match in nearly nine years! Within 48 hours Felicia Duarte was in Pontiac,Illnois signing a 15 million dollar contact with the IWF, the highest to date or maybe in the history of the IWF. Felicia was determine to show she was worth the cost and on July 28, 2002 Felicia made her IWF debut against Eric Anderson defeating him in a record breaking time of 27 seconds! Which brings us to the present day where Felicia's Duarte seems to realize she has a natural born gift when her mind and body are working as one...her..Saga begins....to be continued Championships * IWF Undisputed Title * IWF Tag Titles * IWF Extreme Hardcore Title * Most Likely To Win IWF Undisputed Title In 2003 * 2002 IWF Match of the Year * FWA Hardcore Title * Colosseum Regional Championship